Lover's Dance
by Corgan12
Summary: Everyone is trapped in a dungeon with one of their enemies. Will they hate each other more? Or will hidden love be revealed? One-shot! Merlin/OC


****This is set in between s4 and 5. So, basically Arthur has a younger sister called Amber. She has dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. She is evil along with Morgana, but only because of her father's unjust hatred towards magic and how Arthur has not changed the law either. This is just a drabble I had. Oh, btw Merly and Amby have always loved each other, but haven't realised it... Until now!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (Unfortunately )': )****  
>...<p>

"When the hell are we going to get out of here?" I sighed to no-one in particular. We had been stuck in this place for what seemed like days, but what was probably only a few hours. The worst part was that I was in a room full of people who despised me, which was my 'perfect' brother Arthur, newly crowned Queen Guinevere (I had no problem with it, the girl deserved it, but Morgana didn't think so), Gwaine, Percy, Elyan, Leon and Merlin (The one I think hates me the least). The room was quiet, because Artie, Gwen, Perky, Ellie and Lion - I laughed to myself; I haven't called them that in a while - were asleep and only Gwaine and Merlin were awake.

"Beats me... I'm just going to sleep until we do." Gwaine answered as he turned away from me. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, because less than 5 minutes all I could hear was Gwaine's snoring. After a few seconds, I stood up and sat next to Merlin since he was the only one who was awake.

"Could you get us out?" I whispered to Merlin, in-case anyone was trying to listen. I knew his secret, because of common sense. Falling branches, all chores done, Arthur's luck and because I was pretty-much next to him once when he oh-so-discretely said a spell to dry his top, which a servant had gracefully covered in water. I was going to see what damage was done when I heard. I gasped and he turned, saw me, started apologizing, mentioned leaving and getting killed , almost crying and blabbering until I finally told him that his secret was safe with me. It's weird, I'm in league with Morgana yet I haven't told that he has magic nor will I ever, but I don't know why.

"No, it's too risky given that there are eight of us in total and too suspicious, sorry." He whispered back. I had expected an answer like that, it was kind of obvious.

"No need to be sorry, Merly. You aren't the one who put us in here." I said a bit louder, nobody would get suspicious of that, they know how Merlin can be in situations like this. He laughed whole-heartedly at his unofficial nickname.

"You haven't called me that in quite a while, _Amby_." He chuckled knowing I wouldn't like it. I pushed him and tried to hide the smile on my face. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought.

"Why did you change?" He asked on a more serious note. My smile faded, quickly. I didn't think I had changed, well not as much as Morgana anyway, I still feel guilty after someone I know is innocent dies or when the people of Camelot are treated wrongly or when a servant gets treated like dirt on the bottom of a noble's boot, whereas Morgana wouldn't give a second glance. It upsets me to see her how she is, to see what fear can do to a person.

"I haven't changed. I'm still me." I answered wiping some invisible dirt off of my riding pants. I didn't feel like speaking about it. Beside me, Merlin scoffed. I started to get annoyed.

"Really? Then what happened?" He asked, looking at me. Does he ever shut up?

"I grew up!" I shouted, but not loud enough for anyone to wake up.  
>"I finally realised how unfair the world was. How unfair it was to fight for the greater good and a better future when there is no proof that it is going to happen. How time after time when things start looking up they suddenly get worse and you have to go back to the beginning. Where you grow up with nothing but memories of your own father blaming you for your mother's death and treating your brother like the perfect child. After that, I decided that life would be better fighting on the opposite side where things are never unfair and you always get some results and your father finally gets what he deserves! That's what happened!" Merlin looked shocked to say the least, but quickly gathered himself and looked a little more sad.<p>

"You have no good memories of living in Camelot?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"Well, there is one..." I started to smile thinking about it.

"What about?" He wondered.

"Do you remember my 19th birthday? The celebrations and feast?" I questioned him. He nodded, beginning to smile as well.

"It was my second year in Camelot, seems so long ago, carry on.." He reminisced.

"I remember dancing all night long with every noble and a few servants, my father smiling, him treating me like his daughter and not a disappointment and how that was the best night of my life. It was perfect except for one thing..." I said grinning.

"What?" Merlin asked, his attention on me.

"You refused to dance with me and you never told me why." I pouted, but ended up smiling.

"That might be because... I can't dance." He said the last bit quickly hoping I wouldn't understand, but I did. I began laughing then stopped as I realised he wasn't joking. I stood up and went to the centre of the room/dungeon. Merlin's head shot up when I stood up.  
>I put out my hand and gestured for him to take it. He gave me a confused look.<p>

"Get up you idiot! I'm going to teach you how to dance." I sighed. He slowly got up then took my hand.

"Now, put your right hand on my waist and hold my right with your left." I explained. He did as told and then I showed him where to put his feet and before we knew it, we were dancing!

I laughed as he spun me round. We kept on dancing, forgetting where we were and who we are.  
>As we slowed down, both of us leaned in and before our lips met we heard a whistle from behind us... <em>Gwaine!<em>


End file.
